


Zoom Meeting Things [Atsumu Miya x Reader]

by Deenee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Love, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zoom Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: Why continue your zoom meeting when you've got a perfectly, handsome, impatient, and annoying ass boyfriend? [SMUT]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	Zoom Meeting Things [Atsumu Miya x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Something random that I wanted to write for my darling Atsumu :) not great at these types, but I tried my best, plus it is 3:44 AM in the morning so thats something. Hope you enjoy!

"[Name], screw class," Atsumu lazily drawled, spreading out on your bed. The floral white sheets rustled and crumpled beneath him, and you sighed. 

"Sorry, 'Tsumu, but I have to pass this class. You know that my professor is strict with attendance," you explained, giving him an apologetic smile. The setter grumpily turned his back to you and you chuckled, setting up your laptop on your desk in the corner of the room, to get ready for your zoom meeting. You looked over your shoulder to look at your boyfriend. "My zoom meeting will only take an hour, so stop being a baby. Plus, this is the only time the professor is making us do this." You walked over to the bed and lightly slapped his butt. "Then, we can snuggle all you want." He looked over at you and you gave him a cheeky smile. 

"Fine, but I'm going to get impatient," he grumbled, plopping his head back onto the mattress. You sat there for a few moments, admiring his side view, and then went to go sit on your chair to get ready for the meeting. You plugged in your earbuds and set up zoom, turning on your camera and mic. Other students showed up in the meeting and the professor greeted everyone, you giving a small wave. 

"Now, last time we talked about the respiratory system, and today we will be talking about the digestive system," your professor started. You whipped out your notebook and pencil, ready to write down important notes. 

Atsumu turned his body around and stared at your figure, letting out a small sigh. Your hair was pulled up in a crazy, messy bun, and you were wearing a white camisole with black 'booty shorts' as Atsumu loved to call it. Looking at your straps, he could see that you were definitely not wearing a bra and this made his brows go up. He looked at your laptop screen and could see others on it, plus you (your adorable face) looking serious. A devious smirk appeared on his lips and his droopy eyes squinted as he thought of a great idea to distract you. He definitely wanted you to succeed in your education, but one day wouldn't hurt ya, right? Anyways, he did just come back after a volleyball game from the Miyagi prefecture. A successful one at that, and all he wanted was some time with you before his next match. The setter silently got off the bed and grabbed his phone, crouching down, and pressed a small kiss to the screen for luck, before sliding it beneath your chair and under the desk. You flinched, feeling something hit your left foot and looked down, seeing your lover's iPhone. You looked to the side, only to see Atsumu giving you an apologetic smile, but there was something unsettling in his eyes (you chose to ignore it anyway). Your boyfriend quietly crawled towards you and turned your chair, so that it faced towards him, and his right arm rested against your waist, while his left hand 'went' for his phone. Your eyes stayed on the screen even as your body faced towards Atsumu, and the blonde lightly huffed when you showed no attention towards him. He paused as he looked at your chest, seeing your nipples poking through your camisole. His eyebrows raised, but he decided to look up at your face. God, he could never get tired of this sight. He examined your jaw, cheekbone, and your plump, pink lips. Your side profile was just everything, and so was your body. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered to your neck, shoulders, and breasts. And, the fact that your nipples were perked made things a little harder for him. You nudged him and gave him the look 'hurry up and get your phone', but your boyfriend lazily grinned, wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned the right side of his face on your thighs. "Oh, [Name], is that your pet?" your professor questioned, seeing the fluff of blonde fur/hair. You looked up startled and nervously laughed, cheeks tinting pink. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just got a very furry guinea pig recently," you quickly said, reaching over to your laptop to push it back, so the others could only see from your collar bone and up. Atsumu raised his head up, a smirk on his lips as you said this. He deviously pressed a kiss on your right thigh and you inhaled through your nose, biting down on your bottom lip. 

"I wonder where the guinea pig is?" Atsumu questioned quietly and you glared down at him. The setter shrugged and his hands went towards your breasts, kneading them together. You slapped at his hands, but he continued anyway, smiling as you began to panic. You quickly clicked to mute yourself and turned off your video, then turned to him after taking off your earbuds. 

”Atsumu, stop playing with me!” You hissed, grabbing his wrists. Your boyfriend only continued playing with your breasts, his face leaning closer as his tongue poked out to lick at your clothed nipple. You groaned, pushing his head away. “Atsumu,” you warned. He grunted and pulled back and you sighed, putting your earbuds back on, unmuting yourself, and turning your camera back on. Unsurprisingly, rough hands touch your hips and you know that you can’t stop him. Atsumu leans down and kisses your clothed pussy and you feel shivers run down your spine as your insides begin to flutter. He flattened his tongue and slides it up against you, and you try your best to keep your composure, hoping nobody notices your weird expressions. Then, the sly man pushed aside your shorts along with your panties and he kisses your inner thigh, then the skin beside your pulsating cunt. As soon as his tongue touches your pussy, you could feel your eyes roll to the back of your head. You let out a quiet shaky breath, fingers raking through his soft and thick blonde hair. The tip of his pink tongue slides against your clitoris over and over before sliding back down and then back to your clitoris, making your hips jut upwards. You could hear the inquiries of your professor, asking you what's wrong and you have to swallow before you speak or else you're afraid you'll let out an embarrassing moan. "I-I'm sorry, professor, but I'm going to have to leave for a bit." You leave the zoom meeting, threw off your earbuds, and slammed your laptop shut before letting out a long, loud moan as Atsumu began to ravage you, his eyes squinting in victory. "Atsumu, you really are a devil," you moaned. You squeaked when he repeatedly slides his muscle over your sensitive nub, saliva dripping down your pussy and to your chair. You could feel the pressure building up and your legs began to shake. "O-oh, 'Tsumu. Right there— yeah," you whispered. You could feel the thin layer of sweat on your forehead and nose, and like a ticking bomb, the pressure exploded— sending waves of pleasure throughout your whole body, from your toes to your head. Your toes curled up from the intense pleasure as your lower body twitched. "'Tsumu, stop," you breathily said, trying to pull away from him as you giggled from the overstimulation. Your lover pulled away and stared at the work he had done on you. You looked so erotic, leaning against your chair, looking dazed with your pink cheeks. "You really couldn't wait until I was done with class?" you asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Didn't I tell you that I'd get impatient?" he reminded you and you rolled your eyes, rolling off your panties and shorts. 

"Well, since you started this mess, you better finish it," you demanded, giving him a sultry grin as you dropped your clothing to the ground. Atsumu's eyes glistened with amusement and he stood up, guiding you to the bed. You laid down on your back and spread open your legs, watching as he looked at you from head to toe. "Are you going to hurry or what?" Your eyes trailed down to the obvious tent from his grey sweatpants. “Actually,” you sat up on your knees and grabbed his wrist, “how about you lay down and relax.” Atsumu smirked and gladly laid down, his arms behind his head. You pulled off his sweats and boxers, leaving them on the ground once they rolled off his legs. You crawled up to Atsumu and pressed a kiss to his cheek, your hips above his, and your cunt dangerously close to his twitching cock. 

“You’re so hot,” Atsumu groaned, his eyes fixated on how close his cock is to you. You hummed and lightly rubbed against him, making him hiss in pleasure. God, you were wet. So damn wet and it was so damn hot. “You’re literally an ocean right now, love,” Atsumu teased, a finger coming down to slide against your wet folds. 

”Yeah, thanks to you,” you whispered and pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips. “Now, your cock can easily slip into my tight pussy, ‘Tsumu.” You shifted your hips forward and the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance, and finally, his cock slipped inside you. His thick girth stretched your walls, and you groaned, hands pushing against his broad chest. It felt uncomfortable since it had been awhile since the two of you had gotten intimate, but as soon as you adjusted, the feeling subsided, and in came the feeling of bliss. You raised your hips and brought them back down, mewling as the familiar feeling of Atsumu’s cock rubbed against your walls, sending pleasure throughout your whole body. Your boyfriend grunted as you repeated the action and his big hands grabbed your hips, helping you. 

Atsumu watched as your lips opened, eliciting a small squeak as he raised his hips to meet yours. “You feel so good around my cock. Do you like it?” He asked, thrusts getting rougher. You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, your left cheek against his left cheek. “Tell me. Do you like it, baby?” You moaned at every thrust, nodding. 

”Yes, go harder and faster, ‘Tsumu,” you whined. He answered your command and began to thrust faster and you tightened your grip on him, squealing. “Oh—God! You fuck me so good, ‘Tsumu—Ah!” You cried as he relentlessly thrusted into you. The erotic sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room, and so did the rustling of the sheets and squeaking of your bed. Your sweaty bodies slid against each other with every thrust and your moans were being drowned with Atsumu’s lips. “S-switch to missionary,” you said and Atsumu gladly reversed your positions. Now, he was balls deep inside you, but in the missionary position. You cupped his cheek with your left hand and your right arm went around his shoulder. Atsumu kissed your nose. 

”Love you,” he muttered and you kissed his chin. 

”Love you, ‘Tsumu.” Then, there goes Atsumu’s crazy thrusting technique. He has you become a moaning and twitching mess with his unforgiving thrusts, but you don’t mind because you love it. You love it when he’s rough with you. There it is. The pressure building up inside you. “Oh—fuck, fuck—!” You cried and Atsumu groaned against you, his hands playing with your breasts. It was getting too intense and your legs began to twitch as your hips rose. After a few more rough thrusts, the pressure finally released and your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, your toes curling. You let out a small cry, hands gripping his shoulders. You could feel Atsumu‘s cock pulsating inside you as he spilled his semen inside you. Your legs shook around his waist, legs numb. You watched as he pulled out of you, smirking. 

”I could never get tired of seeing this view,” he said, his brown eyes traveling up to look at your sweaty and flushed expression. Your baby hairs were wet against your forehead and temple, but it just made you so much more sexy. You could feel his cream seeping out of your hole and you sighed, giving him a small glare. 

”You still could’ve waited till my class was over, ‘Tsumu.” 

“Well, I never told you to end your zoom meeting, did I?” he questioned, lazily. You frowned and rolled your eyes. 

”Well, you’re not wrong. . . .” 

”Next time, let me fuck you doggy style during your next zoom conference, hm?” 

”???!!!!!” 


End file.
